


La morte di Mirai Vegeta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli ultimi istanti di vita di Mirai Vegeta prima di essere ucciso.Scritta sentendo di Buoni o Cattivi.





	La morte di Mirai Vegeta

La morte di Mirai Vegeta  
  
   
Crilin scivolò all’indietro, tremando. Teneva gli occhi sgranati. Era steso su delle macerie, il corpo ricoperto di ematomi e sangue rappreso. La stoffa della sua tuta arancione era strappata in più punti.  
Vegeta atterrò davanti a lui, guardandosi intorno.  
“Dannate lattine, dove si sono nascoste?” ringhiò.  
< La donna dice che fanno parte del Red Ribbon, a me sembrano solo dei folli che si divertono a distruggere tutto per divertimento > pensò. Si girò, vide Crilin battere i denti e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Cosa ci fai ancora lì per terra! Muoviti prima che arrivino” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. Crilin si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Tastò per terra, recuperò la propria cintura di tela blu semi-strappata incastrata sotto un sasso e la indossò, stringendola intorno ai pantaloni.  
“Co-come faccio a sapere che non ti sei unito a loro?” domandò con voce tremante. Vegeta strinse un pugno, coperto da un guanto candido, fino a far scricchiolare le dita.  
“Tsk, imbecille” ringhiò. Avvertì un sibilo alle sue spalle. Si voltò e tirò un pugno di scatto.  
C18 afferrò il colpo di Vegeta e strinse, fino a spezzargli le ossa della mano. Il principe dei saiyan si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta.  
“Scappa!” urlò a Crilin. Quest’ultimo annuì, si rimise in piedi con le gambe tremanti. Rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo il capo pelato, si pulì la bocca dal sangue con il dorso di una mano.  
C18 scoppiò a ridere e raggiunse Vegeta con un calcio, lasciandogli andare la mano. L’osso del braccio del principe dei saiyan si spezzo. Vegeta fu sbalzato di lato e precipitò al suolo, creando una voragine laterale.  
C17 avanzò lungo i resti di un grattacielo distrutto, con i suoi stivaletti calpestò delle lamiere accartocciate e raggiunse un pezzo di cemento stabile con una conca crepata nella parte davanti.  
C18 atterrò alla sua destra su un altro palazzo demolito. Entrambi chinarono il capo, le loro iridi color ghiaccio brillarono. Fissarono Crilin sotto di loro correre, strinsero le labbra e in sincrono allungarono un dito davanti a sé. In posizioni speculari, lanciarono un medesimo attacco energetico. Due fasci di luce dorata colpirono insieme Crilin, perforandogli la pelle e uccidendolo sul colpo.  
Vegeta udì il tonfo, si voltò e sgranò gli occhi vedendo la carcassa del terrestre. Tossì un paio di volte, sputando sangue e si rimise in piedi. I muscoli gli dolevano e la sua vista era annebbiata, un rivolo di sangue gli scivolò sopra l’occhio sinistro facendogli vedere tutto rosso.  
“Vi ridurrò in lamiera” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan.  
“Il tuo amichetto ti guardava con uno sguardo odio degno di quello che riservava a noi. C’è qualche motivo speciale?” domandò C17. C18 ghignò.  
“Non lo sai? Lui era venuto per conquistare gli omuncoli di questo pianeta, ma ha smesso di divertirsi con loro senza un valido motivo. Si è instupidito” spiegò. Vegeta iniziò a lanciare una serie di ki-blast a entrambi. I colpi esplosero su i due cyborg, alzando un polverone. C17 e C18 avanzarono, le onde non li scalfivano.  
“Crepat*, maledetti!” urlò Vegeta. Tirò un calcio a lei e utilizzò il braccio sano per colpire con un pugno al viso lui. Entrambi continuarono a fissarlo, immobili. Vegeta saltò all’indietro, allontanandosi. Sia la mano che il piede gli dolevano.  
“Sai, non è stato il primo ad accusarti di averli traditi per passare dalla nostra parte. L’ha fatto anche un moretto con una cicatrice sull’occhio” spiegò C18. C17 ghignò.  
“È bastato un solo calcio per stenderlo” si lamentò.  
“Sì, un colpetto qui al collo e gli si è staccata la testa” borbottò C18, indicandosi il lato destro del collo.  
< Maledetto mollusco, è riuscito a morire dicendo idiozie > pensò Vegeta. Spiccò il volo, allungò il braccio sano sopra la testa creando un’onda grande quanto il proprio corpo e la lanciò. Si creò una voragine nel terreno che franò.  
I due cyborg spiccarono il volo, turbini di fuoco e fumo li avvolgevano senza ferirli. Entrambi allungarono il braccio davanti a sé con la mano aperta e lanciarono delle onde dorate. Vegeta le schivò volando rapidamente a destra e a sinistra.  
< Devo tornare a casa, dalla Donna e dal mio moccioso > pensò. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, i suoi occhi arrossati, le ciocche more larghe quattro dita dei suoi capelli a fiamma gli ricadevano scomposte. Si guardò intorno, vedendo del fumo nero e delle ombre al suo interno.  
“Dove diavolo sono?” ringhiò tra se e se. Si guardò intorno e riatterrò, indietreggiando. Vide un’ombra sfocata a destra, la raggiunse con un calcio e distrusse ciò che rimaneva di un palo della luce. Con una gomitata colpì un’ombra sfocata dinnanzi a sé, facendo franare ciò che restava di un edificio.  
“Uscite fuori, codardi!” sbraitò.  
“Tu non sei uno di loro. Sei un alieno” cantilenò la voce di 17 dal fumo.  
< Non li vedo e senz’aure non riesco a individuarli! > pensò Vegeta, rabbrividendo.  
“Perché non fai come gli amichetti codardi che tanto proteggi? Loro stanno nascosti e aspettano che tu venga ucciso al posto loro”. Diede manforte al fratello C18.  
“Sarete voi a perire, maledetti conigli!” sbraitò Vegeta. Incrementò la propria aura ed iniziò a lanciare onde energetiche dai punti in cui le voci risuonavano più forti. Il braccio spezzato gli ondeggiava al fianco ad ogni movimento brusco.  
< Non ci sto a finire così! Io sono il principe dei saiyan e ho tutta l’intenzione di dare un futuro decente al mio Trunks! > pensò, digrignando i denti.  
“Resterà sempre inferiore a Kakaroth. L’eroe non riconosciuto come tale. Se Goku non fosse morto, li avrebbe salvati, ma il povero Vegeta non ci riesce” lo derisero in coro i due cyborg.  
“MALEDETTI! Piantatela! Non mi frega un cazz* di essere buono o cattivo per quei maledetti. Voglio solo annientarvi!” ululò il principe dei saiyan. Il fumo iniziò a diradarsi.  
C17 e C18 raggiunsero, uno da davanti e uno da dietro, Vegeta al collo con una gomitata. L’osso del collo si spezzò, gli occhi del principe dei saiyan divennero bianchi. I due cyborg si allontanarono, lasciando precipitare al suolo il cadavere.  
“Questo maledetto ci ha dato del filo da torcere” ringhiò C17. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori. C18 spiccò un balzo e atterrò di fianco al gemello. Osservò la bocca spalancata di Vegeta, la propria figura riflessa negli occhi vitrei e un rivolo di sangue nero scivolare dalle labbra del saiyan.  
“Però ci ha anche fatto divertire. Addio principino” sussurrò melliflua.


End file.
